Bond to me
by Xyori Nadeshiko
Summary: Lucius está enamorado del mejor amigo de su hijo y Harry está enamorado del padre de su mejor amigo.


**Enlazado a mí - Bond to me - Traducción**

 **Por:** Kindred01

 **Resumen:** Lucius está enamorado del mejor amigo de su hijo y Harry está enamorado del padre de su mejor amigo.

 **Nota de la Traductora:** Encontré este fic mientras buscaba en una comunidad de Lucius/Harry y me encanto a pesar de ser un Oneshot es muy bueno al menos a mi me gusto, espero que a Uds., también y que lo disfruten.

 **Notas del capitulo:** Como siempre gracias a mi beta Eowyn095 por brindarme su ayuda con la corrección de este y mis demás fic. Este oneshot lo subo en compensación por la demora de mis otros fic.

Lucius está enamorado del mejor amigo de su hijo, él ha conocido al niño desde que Severus lo adoptó cuando él tenía 10 años. Sabe que no debe sentir nada más allá de algún tipo de amor paternal hacia él, pero este hermoso joven floreció ante sus ojos y le había costado negar los sentimientos por Harry. Desde la muerte de su esposa Harry ha sido la luz brillante en su vida y en la de Draco, ahora ambos niños tienen 18 años y Draco está embarazado de la niña de Theo y mientras este joven aún no se ha unido con su hijo parece ser una buena persona para Draco.

Entró en la habitación de Draco y vio a su hijo acurrucado en su cama dormido, su brazo se retorció alrededor de su estómago hinchado, mientras Harry colocaba una manta encima de él antes de mirar al hombre rubio. Sonrió mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama y se sentaba a guardar sus libros. "Fue un viaje largo el que acaba de realizar." Dijo el adolescente de cabello oscuro, Lucius asintió y se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama.

"Estar con un niño dentro lo hará cansarse, no ayuda que Theo no esté aquí para ayudarlo". Murmuró, Harry le sonrió y miró sus propias manos.

"Él no puede dejarlo todo Lucius, pero hizo la promesa de venir al lado de Draco cuando entre en labor de parto." El adolescente entonces se rio "Cuando le hice prometerlo, apreté su verga hasta que lloró". Sonrió.

"Me gusta tu estilo."

Se quedaron sentados en silencio escuchando a Draco respirar: "¿Y tú, Harry, alguien especial en tu vida?" Preguntó, el adolescente frunció el ceño y mordió sus labios inferiores mientras pensaba en sus palabras.

"Bueno, hay alguien, he estado enamorado de él desde que me di cuenta de que me gustaban los chicos, pero hay algunos problemas." Lucius estaba mirando las manos de Harry, se sentía desinflado al pensar en este hermoso chico perfecto le entregaba su corazón a otro.

"¿Cuáles son estos problemas?" Preguntó.

"Pues: uno es más viejo que yo, dos estuvo casado hasta hace un año cuando su esposa murió y por último ..." Se detuvo y suspiró mientras se frotaba los ojos tratando de detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. "Es el padre de mi mejor amigo."

Lucius sintió que el aire había aspirado salía de él mientras miraba al adolescente a la cara, Harry tenía algunas lágrimas corriendo por su cara y él se quedó allí sentado. Se volvió lentamente hacia él y se miraron a los ojos. "Harry ..." El adolescente lo detuvo inclinándose y dándole un beso en los labios antes de retirarse apenas lo miró.

"Lo siento." Susurró, pero al ver la expresión de Lucius le hizo pensar que se había equivocado al confesarle su corazón. El rubio se extiende y engancha sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Harry y lo obliga a volverse para mirarlo mientras su otra mano limpia las lágrimas mientras se inclina y besa a Harry en los labios.

El beso no dejo de ser un picoteo, pero era lento y hacía que Harry estuviera caliente, sintió que más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras la rubia tomaba su cara mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban más. Dejaron de besarse y descansaron la frente entre ellos; Lucius movió sus manos por los costados de Harry "No digas que lo sientes." Él susurró: "Esto es lo que he querido escuchar por mucho tiempo". Le dijo mientras disfrutaba de tocar a Harry. Había movimiento al lado de ellos y Harry y Lucius se quedaron paralizados mientras se volvían hacia Draco mientras este se sentaba con una mirada. "Draco..."

"No, no importa, vayan a la cama de su cuarto y hagan lo que quieran que necesito dormir." Draco volvió a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada y se enroscó bajo las sábanas. Lucius miró hacia el muchacho de ojos verdes que se sonrojaba más bien a su gusto.

"Entonces, ¿estás bien conmigo y con Harry?" Le preguntó a su hijo; Hubo un gruñido en respuesta "Necesito oír a Draco". El rubio bufó y se levantó y los miró.

"¡Merlín, sí, estoy bien con eso, y si tengo que ver a cualquiera de los dos mientras se comen con los ojos, los hechizaré a ambos!"

"¿Comer con los ojos?" Preguntó Lucius.

"Un término muggle." Dijo Harry débilmente.

"¡Vayan a tener sexo en tu habitación!" Draco gimió. "¡Necesito dormir!"

Lucius no necesitó que le dijeran dos veces mientras se levantaba tomando a Harry por la mano y sacó al adolescente de cabello oscuro de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la suya. Harry sintió su corazón martillar en su pecho cuando se acercó a la habitación... ¿podrá estar pasando esto o estoy muerto? ... pensó mientras sentía su cuerpo girar alrededor de la habitación antes de ser empujado contra la puerta. El rubio gruñó humilde mientras se apretaba contra el macho más bajo y miraba hacia abajo en sus brillantes orbes verdes y cerraba la cerradura de la puerta. Harry le miró las manos apoyadas en el pecho del hombre "Te quiero Lucius". Dijo en voz baja, tenía miedo de que todo saliera mal que lo perdería a él y a Draco si hacía algo para estropearlo. "Quiero ser tuyo." -susurró el rubio sonriendo mientras asomaba la cara de Harry-. "Por favor." Él suplicó: "Hazme el amor". Lucius gruñó levantó a Harry hasta obligar al adolescente a deformar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo llevó a la cama.

"No dejarás esta habitación. Estarás en mi cama hasta que esté seguro de que estés marcado como mío y llevando a mi hijo".

Se paró junto a la cama mirando a Harry mientras sacaba su varita y la agitaba sobre sí mismo y el adolescente desapareciendo su ropa. El adolescente de ojos verdes jadeó ante el frío aire de su piel mientras miraba al rubio por encima de él, se inclinó sobre el adolescente y le besó la piel, al contacto con la piel que ambos gemían ante lo que parecía una descarga eléctrica, mientras Lucius murmuraba un hechizo para que Harry ya estuviera preparado porque no creía que pudiera esperar más. Harry susurró y arqueó su espalda al sentir que Lucius deslizaba su mano por sus muslos y los separaba mientras él se deslizaba hacia él. -¡Oh, dulce Merlín! Él gimió cuando sintió que la rubia deslizaba su gruesa polla dentro él, sus ojos rodaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando se estremeció. Lucius sintió que el suyo estaba en llamas mientras sentía que el apretado hoyo se desgarraba alrededor de su polla, otro gruñido se rompió en su garganta mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. "Q ... ¿Qué fue eso?" Harry preguntó

"Soy un Veela Harry y tú eres mi pareja." Levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry, que jadeó al ver los ojos plateados del hombre. "Ésa era nuestra unión."

Se inclinó y lo besó mientras empezaba a mover las caderas, Harry gimió fuertemente mientras rodeaba sus hombros y le agarraba con fuerza. Arqueó la espalda cuando sintió que la polla de Luicus le llenaba y golpeaba los manojos de nervios con cada empuje. Las piernas de Harry subieron por las caderas de Luicus dejando que su pene se hundiera aún más. Ninguno de los dos estará ya mucho más tiempo, no con su magia y lazos que envían a sus sentidos locos "¡Di que eres mío, di que me pertenece!" Lucius gruñó mientras sostenía el cuello de Harry mientras seguía penetrándolo.

"¡Yo ... soy tuyo!" -gritó Harry, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras todo se hacía demasiado su cuerpo temblaba de placer. Lucius mordió en el hombro de Harry sintiendo que el cuerpo del adolescente se endurecía mientras gritaba y el orgasmo lo sacudía y después fue todo blanco y luego oscuro a medida que se desmayaba.

Cuando llegó a él todavía estaba acostado su cuerpo en la cama dolido en una buena distancia, se sentía como gelatina. Sintió un brazo enredarse alrededor de su centro y lo acercó al cuerpo de Luicus. "¿Cómo te sientes? " Él ronroneó, Harry tarareó mientras se obligaba a volverse y mirar en los helados ojos azules.

"Como si me hubieras jodido los huesos." Murmuró, la rubia río mientras inclinaba la cabeza de Harry y le besaba en los labios.

"Es bueno saber." Él sonrió mientras acariciaba su cara

"¿Debemos mostrar nuestra cara?" Preguntó Harry mientras pasaba los dedos por el pelo rubio y blanco.

"No, debes recordar que estaremos aquí por una semana, sólo tú y yo hasta que nuestra relación esté completa." Harry levantó una ceja hacia él y luego tomó su cara y lo besó.

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden dejar su comentario. Con respecto a mis demás fics creo que aun demoraran un poco más LO SIENTO!.


End file.
